Messed Up Prophecy
by YAOI.a way of life
Summary: Harry gets escorted back to the Dursley's by none other than Severus Snape! Secrets reaveled, love found, angst all around...fun for the whole family!
1. Man! They're A Violent Bunch

MESSED UP PROPHECY  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Series. I just like making them into cute gay wizards or witches.  
  
Spoilers: All of the first four books.  
  
Dedication: I dedicate this story to Almie (Jack 'D' Ripper), Lori (Switz), and Lez (Lesbo-Chan).  
  
A/N: Hey the name is Gee Gee. This is not my first fan fiction of slash, but it is my first time putting it onto fan fiction (and being constant with it). I'll try not to leave you hanging every time you see a new chapter, and try to have a new chapter every week. Soooo enjoy my story and try not to fall asleep onto the keyboard while reading this.   
  
Chapter One   
Man! That Must Of Hurt   
Or   
My Aren't They A Violent Bunch  
  
  
** Train Station: End of Year Four**  
  
As the three friends left their train compartment, they couldn't hold in their laughter. They walked off the train holding on to each other and their stomachs. Seeing a Malfoy especially Draco Malfoy, stunned unconscious beside his equally unconscious cronies, was to die for.   
"I can't believe that Draco Dork finally got what was coming to him." Laughed Ron.  
"Yeah, he's so knocked out that- " Harry wasn't able to complete his sentence when a heavy hand accompanied by a silky voice interrupted him.  
"Potter, I am to take you home today. It seems your insolent family forgot their favourite child. How does it feel to not be the center of attention now?" Snape asked with a smirk.  
Harry just stared at the potions master in shock. "Your going to take me home?" Harry gulped.   
"Yes I am. I know it's hard for you to comprehend the most simplest common sense, but yes I am." Snape replied with venom.  
"You won't come in, right?" whispered a perturbed Harry.  
Severus stared at him curiously, but didn't say anything. Potter was getting even more curious and curious. 'Obviously the spoiled brat didn't want to show his perfect family to him, which would give me even more humiliation ammo. Then again maybe he doesn't want me to see how they smother him with anything he wants. Yeah that's it.'  
"What are we taking to get there?" Harry asked as they walked through the muggle train station."  
"Were going to apparate to the end of the wards around your house, and walk the rest of the way." Snape sighed, not liking being pulled out of his thoughts by stupid questions.  
"Then you're going to leave afterwards, right?"  
"No I'm not going to leave, I have to explain the circumstances involving last year to your uncle, and add and check some of the wards around your home." Stated Severus irritably.  
"That will take a whole week!" gasped Harry fearfully.  
"Don't be daft Potter! It would only take a couple of days at the most. I'll be gone by Monday, then you can go back to being spoiled rotten by those muggle relatives of yours." Sneered Severus.  
Actually Snape was pretty off track. In fact he was dead wrong. Harry wasn't only the boy-who-lived, but also the boy-who-was-abused. 


	2. Can You Pass The Peas Freak or This Hard...

Messed Up Prophecy  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Chapter Two  
Can You Pass The Peas Freak?  
or  
This Hard On Is Starting   
To Become Very Uncomfortable  
  
**Privet Drive: Friday Night**  
  
If anyone was paying attention to this ordinary street at 5:00pm that Friday, they would have seen a boy of about 15 and a man of 35 appear out of thin air. The two were Harry Potter and Severus Snape. Harry had a worried, and sick expression on his face, while Severus' cool demeanour looked unaffected by the perfectly cut grass of the Dursley's lawn.  
'They must pay a lot of money to keep their grass that perfect.' Thought Severus as he and Harry stepped up to the Dursley's front door and knocked. At that moment Harry was on a thought similar to that, 'I bet aunt Petunia really wants me to cut that grass tomorrow now that I am home.'  
After a series of huffing and puffing from an out of breath being from behind the door, it opened.   
  
~**~  
  
When the door opened a baby sized whale of a boy opened the door a peered out. When he saw who was on the porch he slammed the door. Everyone up and down the block could here him yelling.  
"Dad! He's here! You don't have to waste time to go get him!"  
When an even larger shadow came over the fog-decorated window, Harry started shaking and hid behind the professors' robes. Harry could feel the hardness and warmth of the older mans body and began to lean into him, but soon stopped remembering why he was hiding there when the door opened again.  
Severus could feel Harry clutching onto his robes behind him and knew that this was going to be harder than he expected. The grip on his hidden wand tightened.  
As Vernon Dursley came into sight Severus wanted to laugh right there in the over grown muggles face. Vernon had a reddish purple face that changed colour as he took in the picture before him. When he spoke Severus snapped out of his amusement.  
"Why are you here I thought you weren't coming back after what happened last summer." Vernon said calmly with a hint of anger in his eyes, which Severus didn't miss.  
'What did you get your self into now Potter?'  
Harry whimpered from being spoken to so harshly.' He must not be used to his family speaking to him like this, 'Severus thought, 'or he could be used to it…no, no that's ridiculous.'  
"Hello," Snape said interrupting the venomous mans glare at the young Gryffindor, "I am professor Severus Snape. I am to check the wards around your house that protects you family." Snape said without emotion.  
"How long will it take, because I don't want to have your kind around here for too long." Vernon said with distaste  
'Oh! So Potter told him I was a death eater, no wonder he was so rude when he opened the door,' thought Severus, who was becoming even angrier by this statement.  
"I'll only be here during this weekend." Replied an annoyed Severus.  
"And how much will you be paying in return for your room and board?" questioned Vernon with a greedy ring to his voice.  
Snape rolled his eyes obviously and sighed while massaging the bridge of his nose, "I assure you Dumbledore will repay you for your bother" he strained out between tightly pursed lips. Severus really didn't want to have to go through this type of bother with muggles.  
"A-Alright, sure. That sounds fine with me." Said Vernon who saw that the fully-grown wizard was getting agitated by the conversation. One thing Vernon has learned over the years is that you should piss of a wizard. "The boy will show you to your room."  
Harry jumped to be addressed by his Uncle again since the beginning of the very interesting conversation of the adults.  
"Snap out of it, and help your teacher to the guest room," snapped Vernon, "and don't forget to put your stuff where it belongs." Vernon finished with a warning voice.  
'So, he's a slob too.' Severus thought while following Harry through the hallway and up the stairs to his room, 'but he does have a nice butt.' Severus shook his head to clear his thoughts when he felt his pants getting too tight.  
When the two reached a door at the end of the hall, they entered to a room that was nicely furnished for a female.   
"This is usually where my aunt Marge stays when she comes to visit." Harry stated with scorn. The events of that summer when he came back were so fresh in his head.  
  
*^*^BEGINNING OF FLASHBACK^*^*  
  
While Harry was washing the dishes Vernon called to him to hurry up and come to the living room when he was finished. Harry knew that something was up because no one said any thing since he had gotten home or even acknowledged his presence by belittling him with orphan insults.  
As Harry walked into the living room a fist collided with his face, which broke his glasses.  
"How dare you do something like that to my sister?! You're so lucky that those freaky friends of yours were able to erase her memory. I have the right mind to take you out of this school and lock you in your cupboard!" every sentence that Vernon shouted was emphasised by a kick to Harry's gut. The pain was horrible but nothing like the searing pain in his head.  
'I know now what you are going through' a voice in Harry's head said. Over all of the screaming that Vernon was doing and the beating Harry strained to here the voice again.  
'They shouldn't be allowed to do this. You are a first generation pure blood! They are measly muggles! Join me and you can have your revenge! Your Freedom!' the voice preached. Harry knew who this was and through all his pain, and all his tears he uttered one word.  
"NO." Harry said with courage, before he broke down crying and passed out from the pain.  
'You will regret this decision, but never the less I will be back to make you an offer you will not be able to refuse.'  
"That should teach you, you little twit. I'll wait until you wake up to finish this. This is not over!" Vernon sneered with a final kick.  
And it wasn't the end either.  
  
^*^*END OF FLASHBACK*^*^  
  
  
Severus watched the boys eyes glaze over with fear when he told him about the room. 'I wonder what he's thinking about to look like that.' Severus thought was interrupted when Harry asked him something. "Pardon me what were you saying?"  
"I said would you like for me to come get you for dinner?" Harry repeated.  
"Yes that would be fine. When are you coming to get me?"  
"In about and hour in a half."  
"Fine see you then."  
"Okay." Harry said as he walked through the door and into the hallway.   
Harry's room that was right next to Snape's after the linen closet. When Harry went into the dark room a new heaviness settled around his heart. Harry pushed his trunk into the corner and started to put his stuff away. 'I'll take my trunk, wand, and broom down before I start making dinner.'  
The travel to the house had finally caught up with him and was making Harry drowsy. 'Merlin, I must stay awake or I'll forget to make dinner.' Harry thought, 'Lets see, I need something to think about to keep me from falling asleep. Merlin, didn't Snape look good in those robes today. I wonder if he looks even better with lesser clothing on. He felt really strong this afternoon when I was hiding behind him though.' Harry's thoughts had strayed to this while he was laying down.   
He noticed that the thoughts were getting even more naughty when the confines of his pants were too much for him. It was odd to Harry that he didn't mind that his thoughts were of a guy naked pushing him down to ravish him again and again. 'I guess I'm gay. Huh about time for me to find out though, I was about to ask Cho out next year."  
Harry's hand travelled down his chest to his to caress the bulge that had started to show in his over sized jeans.When Harry let his hand slide past the waist band of his pants to cup his erection, he gasped. Harry had only done this one time before after the second task last year. At the time to stress of the tournament was starting to get to him, and he over heard the twins saying that it was the best stress reliever next to actual sex. The latter wasn't as accessible than the first to the scarred Gryffindor.   
Harry's hand began to grip his cock softly then tighten to increase his pleasure. When Harry began to stroke his hardness, sparks went off behind his closed lids. His strokes became more frantic and frenzied, while his thumb swept across the head of his dick slowly, agonizingly, trying to prolong his pleasure. The young boys slender hips lifted off the bed, his mind picturing a certain Potions Master in the same position, with his eyes closed and a silent scream, Harry came hard.   
'I guess it's time for me to clean up and make dinner' Harry thought while taking deep breaths to return his heart to it's resting state. 'I wonder why out of all the people to have my first homosexual crush on, I picked the one person I couldn't have a chance with in a million years. Well it doesn't matter, he is HOT. And his ass isn't too bad either.'  
  
~**~   
  
"About time, I was beginning to think that you would spare me the dinner full of family cheer." Severus sighed when Harry finally came from making dinner to bring him downstairs.  
"I wanted to finish my part of the cooking before coming up to get you professor. My aunt, uncle and cousin are already downstairs in the kitchen. Everything is muggle made, but don't worry it's edible made sure of that." Harry informed Snape. Snape seemed to be fine with this news so the proceeded to make their way to dinner. When they got to the kitchen the first thing that Severus noticed was the sour expression on Vernon Dursley's face. Then the meal that was laid out beautifully on the table. It looked as if someone used a very old magic of culinary that Severus had read in one of Hogwarts cooking books. It says that if someone is wanting to impress someone enough then the food would come out irresistibly delicious, but if the person really hated your guts the food would suffer and become bitter to the taste, and unpleasant to the eye  
'I guess the old bat is just trying to impress her guest. The only one in the Evans family to have any real powers was Lily Potter.' Severus sat down between Harry and Dudley away from Vernon and his sour looking wife. As soon as the potions master was seated comfortably Dudley dug into the casserole closes to him and began eating his fill, much in the way that allowed him to get that pigs tail in Harry's first year. Severus just looked on in disgust at the muggle boy who seemed to have grown up acting this way for he had no problem doing it in front of guest.  
Snape was even more surprised when he turned to see Harry nibbling on a small piece of fried chicken with a spoonful of mashed potatoes on his plate. Harry who was concentrating hard on not having anymore arousing thoughts about the sensual man beside him, and willing away the hard- on the was soon to be noticed if left at it's own devices. That is why Harry almost came in his pants when said man began to speak.  
"Mrs. Dursley the food smells delicious, where did you learn to cook like this?" Severus asked politely to break the eerie silence that was starting to even make him uncomfortable.   
Petunia who was always up for boasting about her cooking replied with enthusiasm "Um, why thank you...sir. I do take pride in my cakes especially this one, it's a family recipe. But I am truly sorry about the boy's cooking, the chicken is too crispy, the potatoes looked whipped not mashed, and the rest is beyond words." Petunia finished with a nasty expression on her face which looked like amusement for embarrassing her nephew in front of one of his own.   
Severus was shocked. Potter had made the whole main course in under 2 hours, made the food taste as if an over qualified house elf had created it. 'I don't know but the way Potter's aunt shunned his excellent culinary skills was the same way that Voldemort talked about muggles and their revolutionizing technology. I am going to have to investigate this further to come up with a logical explanation to why Potter's relatives seem to just tolerate him, when I was lead to believe other wise.  
  
~**~   
**Privet Drive: Later that night**  
  
After dinner Harry went up stairs to get his trunk to put away his school supplies before the Dursley's realize he hadn't done it yet. Dinner was already 10 min's late from his pleasuring session, and he didn't want it to be any later than it was by lugging that heavy trunk into his old bedroom, the cup board. This is why Harry was startled when his uncle yelled up the stairs for him.  
"Get down here boy!" screamed Vernon. It had been two hours since Snape had left to got to bed, and Vernon had revenge on his mind.  
"What the-,' thought Snape, 'what did he do now?, I guess this is my chance to finally see how Potter family is like when I'm not around.' Severus pulled out his invisibility cloak which he has had since he first year of attending Hogwarts. When the older man stepped out of his door, he could see Harry's head disappearing down the wooden stairs. At the end of the hallway. Snape tipped over quietly and walked down the stairs next to the raven haired boy. 'He seems to be scared, I wonder what I'm to witness when I reach the end of these muggle steps.'  
'Oh God, at least he waited until Snape fell asleep' thought a terrified Harry. 


	3. Oh! I Thought You Had No Friends Because...

Messed Up Prophecy  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Chapter 3  
OH! I Thought You Had No Friends Because You Ate Them!  
or  
Ooh La La! Take It Off Baby Take It Off!  
  
**Privet Drive: Still later that night**  
  
"Now boy, don't make me come up there!" yelled Vernon.  
  
As Harry ran down the stairs toward the dining room, he could have sworn that he felt someone on the steps with him. With the thought of an angry Vernon waiting for him in the other room, Harry didn't let the thought stray. When he finally got downstairs to walk through the kitchen to the diningroom, he saw his aunt Petunia helping Dudley with holiday homework.  
  
The older woman noticed Harry by the door and walked over to him with a evil look on her face."Do the dishes. I don't even know why you went upstairs in the first place." sneered an annoyed Petunia as she slapped Harry in the face and sent him wheeling to the floor.  
  
Severus, who was behind Harry through the whole trip to the kitchen, was taken back. If the older wizard was visible there would have been shock written across his face. Dudley snickered at the smacked boy and turned back to his work. While Harry was putting his face back together, his uncle walked in.  
  
At this moment Severus decided that if anything got out of hand that he would step in to prevent any harm from coming Harry's way.  
  
"Oh, there you are boy, took you long enough to get your spoiled behind down here. Here is the house chores that need to be done by 8:00 tomorrow. Now go wash the dishes like your aunt told you!"  
  
"Wait, I need to know where I will fit what I need for him to do for tomorrow before I go on my trip with the bridge club dear."  
  
This is how Harry read out the list:  
  
1.Cook breakfast don't you dare sneak and eat up any of our food)  
2.Clean the diningroom  
3.Clean kitchen after we are done eating  
4.Sand down porch  
5.Repaint porch   
6.Go to Harold's Hardware Shop for canary yellow paint  
7.Cut grass (you did a very bad job before you left for school)  
8.Tend to garden (don't let the neighbors see you, and don't do any of your freakish magic out in the open)  
9.Wash the driveway  
10.Wash the garage door  
11.Clean out the garage  
12.Clear out the backyard  
13.Fix and fill up the pool for later use (the heater is broken)  
  
  
P.S.  
  
You will not be eating for the next two weeks due to the fact that you did a lousy job cooking the meal and because you helped a wizard serial killer come back to life by giving him your blood and getting that Diggory boy killed in the process.  
  
  
Harry read the last line of the list with a grief ridden voice and a sob stuck in his throat. "All of that better be done by the time me and Dudley get home from the Shillingsville Drill Department," Vernon said with glee, "if every last chore isn't done I'll add another week to your food deprivation punishment-"  
  
"All that you have fed me since I was born was stale bread and water. How do you expect me to live without even that this summer." Harry asked timidly interrupting his uncles gloating.  
  
Vernon's face turned purple and then red, until finally his large meaty fist shot up and slammed into the side of Harry's face. Harry crumbled to the floor with a whimper. The whale of a man took a menacing step toward the smaller beaten boy. The Gryffindor scampered away into a nearby corner fearfully.  
  
"You should have thought about that before you went and got your parents blown up." Vernon said with a cruel tone in his voice.  
  
"You know freak, my friends haven't been over because Perkins told them about the trip to the zoo four years ago. Because of you I have no friends!" Dudley said while getting up and kicking Harry in the stomach. Harry groaned with the impact and curled up into the fetal position. The hits from his over stuffed cousin kept coming until Vernon's foot actually  
  
"Oh, Duddikins looks like he's tired. Go into the kitchen and get one of those horrible brownies for a snack and then head on up to bed." the long necked woman said with a little baby voice that was only used for he "Duddikins". The before mentioned boy flounced out of the room in a hurry at the thought of more food.  
  
"Well Petunia I am pretty tired too I am going to be going up stairs, so I can get up early tomorrow." Vernon left out of the room leaving an injured Harry, a fuming Snape, and a satisfied Petunia.   
  
After a few moments she also soon got up and walked over to Harry. With a shove of her foot she pushed the semi-conscious boy over onto his back. Sparkling pained filled green eyes looked up at the sneering face of their aunt. "I will leave the list of what I need for you to do on the table. I need all of it to be done before I leave at 2:00 to catch my plane." with that the spiteful woman followed her husband to bed.  
  
Taking out his wand Severus cast a sleeping charm that went through out the house working on it's occupants besides the two wizards. He picked up the boy and walked through the hall toward the kitchen. Emerald eyes stared at the professor. Harry had never known the potions master to do a kind thing directed at him in all his four years at Hogwarts. The feel of the mans strong arms was intoxicating, and Harry could feel himself melting into that protective embrace and drift off to sleep.  
  
The older man noticed the younger males eyes on him, as if noticing him for the first time. When he finally looked down at Harry he noticed that the younger wizard had a content look upon his face. Severus also didn't miss how Harry melted into his arms as if feeling it was safe to be in his arms.  
  
When the two finally made it up the steps and into the guest bedroom, Harry was still asleep. So Severus, without waking him up, laid Harry down on the bed. Since when Snape got there the room was atrocious, he decided to do some redecorating the wizarding way. The end product was a lavish room of green and scarlet tapestries. A king sized four poster bed, a small writing desk and dresser made of mahogany just like the bed. The covers on the bed were evergreen, and crimson satin sheets with throw pillows of the same fabric with velvet trimmings, and there was a door that leads from the room and into a private bathroom. There was no way that Snape was to be sharing a washing facility with those two over grown mammals and that giraffe look alike of a woman.  
  
Severus turned from the bed running a hand through his now unruly hair. 'He is going to be needing some night clothes. I know that I have none in his size, maybe I can find some in his room.'. Before heading back out of the room in search of some sleeping garments, Severus looked back at the angelic sleeping boy and closed the door behind him.  
  
The door that lead to Harry's room was closed so that when Severus opened the door he gasped. In that small room was a bed minus sheets, a closet and a bare desk that looked quite old. The one thing that made Severus' blood boil was the amount of broken toys inhibiting the corner by the barred window. This made Severus remember one time earlier in Harry's third year when he over heard the Weasley twins ask Harry in the Library about why he lived in Dudley's second bedroom. Even though the potion's master never did hear the boys reply for his friends Granger and the other Weasley boy Ron showed up and whisked him away. "I wonder why I was so hooked on the fact that the boy needed to be leveled once in a while because of his fame, that I never noticed that he was over leveled by those idiotic muggle relatives of his. I was utterly cruel to the boy when what he really needed was someone who had been through the same things as him, to talk to. Maybe someone like me. Oh fuck me!" Severus exclaimed in agitation with himself while reaching up to rub the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Don't beat your self up over this. You had my best interest at heart." A pained filled voice whispered from behind the self angered wizard. Severus turned abruptly away the mounds of toys and toward the shy voice. There stood Harry holding a place on his stomach where a broken rib jutted out.  
  
"I know that you think that what you did for the last four years were wrong, but without you always being there, making me challenge myself, I wouldn't have made it this far. Your so called cruel ways of teaching have helped me to also keep my mouth closed when I know that smart mouthing would only lead to dire consequences. That type of training comes in handy when dealing with the Dursley's." Harry finished with a lighter note.  
  
"I didn't know you felt that way."Severus said with wide eyes. Severus started to think that maybe there was a chance in hell that he and the glorious boy in front of him could have some sort of relationship after all of this.   
  
Severus stood in the middle of the room day dreaming about him and Harry until a hacking cough interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"I usually keep my night clothes in my closet, but I never got a chance to put everything away out of my trunk. I had to make dinner."  
  
"Oh yeah, about that, the dinner was delicious. Your aunt doesn't know perfection when she tastes it like ambrosia from the tree of youth." Severus purred.  
  
Harry just blushed from the sweet words flowing like sweet wine from the older man's mouth. "Your words sound like poetry." Harry whispered innocently.  
  
"And so is your culinary skill's mister Potter. Lets go to my room so that I can fix a few of your broken bones." Severus said in a low grief burdened voice.   
  
"That's alright I can deal with the pain, but I don't know about the dreams." Harry said smiling waterly. The horrors of last year was still assaulting the small boy, and Severus understood perfectly, but didn't pity the boy. Without looking at his professor Harry walked over to the other side of the room to retrieve his pajamas.  
  
"Is there any way that I can help?" Severus asked timidly, "Maybe, a dreamless sleep potion?"  
  
Harry knew that the older man was only trying to help, but his drowsiness was starting to make Harry's shields collapse, and the man before him was finding out things that he didn't want him to know. Not now, not ever. Clutching his pajamas Harry turned back to his teacher still not making eye contact.  
  
"It wouldn't help because the dreams are more like visions. I can see when Voldemort attacks his victims and how he tortures them. It's keeps me up most of the time." Harry summoned all of his courage and took a large that would lead to the deeper part of his and Severus' relationship. "I would appretiate it if you held me until I fell sleep. Haven't had a decent nights rest in weeks."  
  
The potion's master just gawked at the boy and nodded his head dumbly. Snapping back to reality  
  
The made their way to Severus' bedroom down the hall, both deep in thought. The younger male thinking of whats to come when he returns to Hogwarts. He could sure handel Madame Pomfrey mother hen ways. The pity s what he couldn't take. Everyone cooing over him and treating him like some rare piece of glass. Never letting him be free to get smudged, scratched, touched, or broken. Well...the Dursley's take care of the breaking all fine by them selves.  
  
Severus was thinking along the same lines of Harry. He was wondering how he was suppose to explain to the Headmaster the abuse that the Dursley's are putting Harry through, or the fueled desiree that seems to be growing with each waking moment.  
  
Sending Harry to the bathroom Severus laid down with a sigh of relaxation. Severus noticed Harry giving a small yawn once he came into the room. "Come on and lay down so that I can heal you." Severus said from his position on the bed.  
  
Harry blushed but still made his way over to the bed. Taking his hand Harry laid with his back to Severus' chest. Settling into a comfortable position, Harry began to drift off into a dream full of him and the object of his affection.  
  
Severus looked down at the boy who had a content smile on his face. Severus yawned. "I'm even more tired than I thought." Running a hand through Harry's unruly hair, and placing the other on the smaller boys back, Severus began to drift off to sleep.  
  
When the land of sleep had finally taken over both of the rooms occupants, a teal light began to seep from the places where Harry and Severus were touching. Soon after coming the light began to fade, leaving the two in undisturbed sleep. 


	4. The Prophecy Unfolds

Authors Note: Hey everyone. I know that lately I have been kind of ignoring my stories but all of that is going to change so have no fear! The author is here!  
  
The glorious rays of dawn poured through the drapes into the room shared by Harry and Severus. Harry was the first to wake up. With fragments of his dream disappearing and leaving one thing of importance.  
  
'I'm inlve with Severus Snape.' This didn't frighten Harry as much as one would think. He was actually giddy from this revelation. The only down side to this euphoria is that the teen knew that the potions master didn't return his feelings. The things that went on lat night was just to comfort *Harry* not in any way romantic.  
  
"Unrequited love is a bitch" Harry yawned softly. The man above him shifted, pulling the youth closer to him.   
  
'Oh my GOD. He knows about last night. He mustn't know. I'm suppose to be strong for everyone. I can't let this get out. Lets see.' Reaching for the wand on the other side of the bed sitting on the nightstand, Harry picked it up. It was Severus's. 'He won't know' Harry thought briefly. With a large breath Harry muttered the words "Obliviate" therefore erasing every trace of the abuse he had been through. Harry was pretty good at doing this spell mostly because any time someone got too close to find out the truth, he would cast it. He wanted no one to know or find out how weak he was.   
  
Harry's eyes wandered looking for a clock, and found one by the door. The clock read 6:30 AM.   
  
'Great,' Harry thought sarcastically, 'thirteen hours and 30 min's. before Uncle Vernon comes home and "beat the magic out of me" because the work is *done*. With one last warm look at "Severus", Harry fromunder his arm and made his way to the door. Thoughts of dressing, making breakfast, and finishing his chores on his mind.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Wake up!" screamed Petunia "Now!" she screeched even louder.  
  
The irritating womans voice woke Severus up, and he definitely wasn't a morning person- unless he knew he would wake up to sex! Since this wasn't one of those days, Severus was pissed off. And who wouldn't with that infuriating womans screaming at?  
  
"Get up freak, and make breakfast, or I'll stew that darn bird of yours!"  
  
"Coming Aunt Petunia!" yelled a beautiful voice. Well, beautiful to Severus.  
  
"Oh, *him*.' Severus thought dreamily. ' I'm getting too soft if I am going to get out of a bad mood just by hearing him. This erection is going to be hard to keep hidden from everyone when I go down to check up on the wards." thought Severus  
  
"I wonder how I am going to get through the weekend?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
'Well I made it without ravishing that sex-on-wheels male. Everything that he did was sensual. Washing the dishes, talking, breathing, sleeping, stretching, and even sneering at his so called family was a turn on. At least I can for get about him, and squash this perverted longing for a 14, going on 15, year old boy. It's not as if he wou8ld look at his greasy potions master with any type of lust in his eyes.' Severus thought with a sigh.  
  
By now it was Monday night, and the over worked potions teacher was dragging his feet in deep thought through the halls of Hogwarts. That was the reason why he didn't hear the set of footsteps behind him and the gentle caring voice of Dumbledore ask him how was the weekend.  
  
"Severus? Are you alright?" asked the headmaster.  
  
"Oh, Albus! I'm quite alright- how are you?" said Severus who seemed to be lost in thought.  
  
The older man narrowed his eyes at the young potions master.  
  
"Severus is there something you would like to talk about?" he asked.  
  
Snape, who was finally out of La-La Land, looked up into Dumbledore's annoyingly hypnotizing sparkling eyes and let everything spill from his mouth. How the Dursley's treat Harry, how he was falling inlove with the brat at a breakneck pace, and also how he knew that Harry wouldn't return his feelings.  
  
Dumbledore listened to all of this with a sad look in his normally cheerful eyes.  
  
"Oh, my child, this is going to be harder on you now. I just thought that you were going to tell me how you and Harry got over your differences and were going to have a more healthy relationship." Dumbledore stated to the befudled wizard.  
  
Severus' eyes showed his curiosity and suspicion.  
  
"What is going to be hard on me?" asked Severus cautiously after he calmed down.  
  
"I think we should go to my office so that I can show you."  
  
After the two men got to the office, Dumbledore began to rummage through the mess on his desk. He suddenly stopped with an "Aha!" and handed a black velvet book to Severus.  
  
"Turn to page 74 under Soulmat Prophecies." Said Dumbledore.  
  
Before turning to the page Severus looked at dumbledore one more time, but soon gave up trying to figure out the old man's thoughts.  
  
This is what Severus read with wide eyes and a breaking heart:  
  
//There is a prophecy that say's this world will have three sets of soul mates. The first pair being Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. The second- Me (Merlin) and Morticia, and last but not least, thje heirs of the first set. The line of Gryuffindor and Slytherin has been so jumbled that the true heirs have been lost and can only be found with the Soul Oracle.  
This magical item has been obtained by the head of the magical world since my time, so it shouldn't be hard to find. The only defects of this prophecy is that the heirs would be more than 5 years apart from each other in age. Secondly, that the heirs of Gryffindor and Slytherin would be unmasked, and have to fulfill their family duties. Lastly the heirs would be the most powerful of all the soul mates, for they are the last.  
To continues the family line one of the two must become impregnated soon after their first joining.  
I hope that this imformation will be found and used in the years that follow.//  
  
After a lengthy pause Severus spoke.  
"So Potter is to be with another." Said Snape, voice thick with remorse.  
  
"There is a chance that you can still be together-"  
  
"NO, no! there isn't. The slytherin heir, who we can tell is not Voldemort, will be bonded with Potter and I will go on with my life as if nothing has changed."  
  
"Severus-" Dumbledore started, but was cut off by Snape once again.  
  
"When will be able to do the ritual?"  
  
"On Harry's birthday which is sometime at the end of the summer. Soul mates have the same birthdays, so it must be done then." Answered Dumbledore.  
  
"Well when is his birthday?" asked Severus.  
  
"In July-"  
  
"I'll fetch him in a week so that you can ready the items needed." Snapped Snape  
  
The olden Headmaster sighed. "Very well. Where will you be during the ritual?"  
  
"I'll be as far away from here as possible." Severus replied quietly.  
  
"Very well." Dumbledore sighed again. 


	5. Brooding Practice

Messed Up Prophecy  
  
Authors Note:  
  
I am totally sorry for the long wait. The fact that I have actually checked my e-mail to see that I have so many reviews is overwhelming. I hope that so far the story is of high esteem with everyone. This chapter took me forever to get up. I thought that I wouldn't be able to continue the story because of school, not having a computer, and lack of a creative muse. The latter was much harder to come by. Any way, I would like to thank those that have actually stayed with me trough the whole stupid ordeal with my laziness. This is the last chapter for this part of the story. Hopefully the first chapter for the second part will be up soon.  
  
Warning:  
  
Brooding Practice  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
**Private Drive: Late Sunday Night**  
  
The darkness of the night seemed to permeate the streets of Private Drive. Blades of grass bent to the will of the wind winding it's way through the quiet neighborhood.  
  
Harry looked out the window of his bedroom on the second floor, his raven hair flowing with the direction of the breeze. A look of complete and utter sadness had situated it's home on the teenage boys face. His thought causing a frown to find it's way to his temple.  
  
'Merlin I miss you Sev." Thought the melancholic boy.  
  
Ever since the potions master had left. The Dursley's had been ignoring Harry's existence. The only time they acknowledged his presence was when they handed him his daily chores, or a quick shove out of the path of their eyesight. This it's self was all good and dandy for Harry, but he knew that this was just the calm before the storm. All of his nerve endings were on alert whenever Vernon's eyes stared at the back of his head for too long. Harry's eyes shifted rapidly whenever Dudley simply smirked at him when passing him in the living room or hallway.  
  
After six days with out some sort of abuse the raven-haired Gryffindor was feeling a little more at ease with his surrounds with only thoughts of Severus distracting him from enjoying his summer. Harry's heart ached in a very mysterious way that made Harry yearn even more to be in the arms of his love. Requited or unrequited, the raven-haired youth needed to at least be in the presence of the towering seducer.  
  
Whenever Harry thinks of the obliviate spell Harry used on Sev, he gets this ill feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knows that his reasons for doing this was a bit brainless, but at the time the spell seemed the easiest way for Harry to get out of lecture after lecture from his disappointed mentors.  
  
*** Breaking out of his thoughts when a shiver went through his small frame, Harry quickly closed the rickety window.  
  
Turning to the wall that his single twin bed was propped up against. Harry, in record time, had stripped down to his boxers (without jarring his broken and cracked ribs) and climbed into the bed. Pulling his ratty old blanket up to his chest, Harry dreamed of beautiful pale green lights and handsome black-eyed men. 


End file.
